Kuhn Varimaster 153 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Kuhn Varimaster 153 is a Plow available in Farming Simulator 15. It is the smallest plow in the game, and is included as part of the starting equipment. This machine is designed to prepare fields for seeding, but like all other Plows it is very ungainly at this task, and inferior to any Cultivator. A plow is nonetheless absolutely required if you wish to expand or join fields. Overview The Varimaster 153 is the smallest Plow in the game. One is provided to the player when starting a new campaign. The Varimaster 153 is composed of a long shaft, with a wheel at the rear and a Three-point hitch at the front. Attached to the shaft is a device consisting of rows of metal blades. When the Varimaster 153 is lowered and run across a field, the blades will dig into the ground, making the soil suitable for seeding. The Varimaster 153's Three-point hitch can be attached to any tractor in the game. When attached this way and lowered, the Varimaster 153 will plow any field it is dragged over. It will destroy crops as it passes, no matter what growth stage they are in. It does not remove any fertilizer that may still be in the ground. The plowed ground may be seeded with any crop, without any need for further cultivation. The Varimaster 153 does not need any power to operate, even though the shop claims that it requires 74 kW / 100 hp. However, it is a very heavy device for its size, meaning that smaller tractors may be unable to drive at all unless the heavy Varimaster 153 is counter-balanced with a Weight attached to the tractor's front side. It may also be difficult to drag this plow up-hill with smaller tractors. While plowing, the Varimaster 153 enforces a speed limit of 17 km/h. Like all other Plows, the Varimaster 153 will extend diagonally behind the tractor as it moves, and either to the left or the right of the tractor's central axis. Like all Plows, the Varimaster 153 has the ability to rotate its blades from left to right on command. Hired Workers will alternate between left and right automatically, with each pass. When plowing manually, you may use whichever side you prefer at any given time - there is no fundamental difference. The Varimaster 153's working width is technically 2.0 meters - but it may grow or shrink depending on the exact angle between the Plow and its towing tractor. :''Note: The diagonal orientation of the Varimaster 153 makes it difficult to properly align it for straight lines across a field. As mentioned above, its working width is also prone to unexpected changes. This problem affects all Plows in the game, especially when using Hired Workers. Since regular Plowing is not functionally different from Cultivation, consider using a Cultivator for this task.'' In order to use the Varimaster 153 to expand or join fields, it is necessary to activate the "Allow Create Fields" option. Once the Plow is lowered into the ground, it will create new field sections wherever it passes. This topic is more complicated, and is discussed separately in the article in Plows. Note that whenever you hire a Worker for this device, the "Create Fields" option is automatically turned off. As a result, Hired Workers cannot create any new field areas for you. Specifications * Front Hitch: Three-point hitch Category:Farming Simulator 15 Plows Category:Farming Simulator 15 Kuhn